character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scp 106 (Canon)/Jack```111222
Summary SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with EXPUNGED entry. This activity can continue for days, with some subjected individuals being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, EXPUNGED. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A, likely 2-C Origin:'''SCP foundation Gender:Male '''Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: BFR, Corrosion Inducement (Can corrode any solid matter it touches), Adhesivity, Can phase through nearly any material, Portal Creation, Can drag prey into its pocket dimension, possible Teleportation | Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Created the likeness of a researcher's old apartment from her memories down to the most minute detail) Attack Potency:'''At least '''Small Building level (His corrosion can melt an entire room in less than a minute, can melt reinforced steel walls by just touching them). Can ignore conventional durability via corrosion and phasing | Multi-Universe level (Has full control of time, space, and perception inside his dimension) Speed: Normal Human (Is only seen walking, even whilst hunting) with Subsonic Combat Speed (Able to blitz soldiers through portals before they can react, described by a researcher as being able to move faster than she can think) | Unknown. Possibly [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Omnipresence Omnipresent] Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Direct physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-106) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with corrosion | Unknown (Has complete control over his pocket dimension, but the size of said pocket dimension is unknown) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average (An incredibly sadistic predator who plays complex mind-games on its victims, Has knowledge of which body parts it can attack to incapacitate its victim without killing them, Capable of creating and setting traps using objects in the surrounding area, as well as timing its containment breaches so they take place at moments where recovery and containment are most difficult) Weaknesses: Can be confused when faced with highly complex/random assemblies of structures, Shows an aversion to direct, sudden light, Its phasing abilities also has a limit, as it can't phase through 40 layers of lead-lined steel Key: Base | In its Pocket Dimension Category:Jack```111222 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2